


It's Like the Soundtrack to an '80s Movie

by captain_americano



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Angst, Blow Jobs, Bottom Castiel, Dating, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I'm always bad a tagger, Kissing, M/M, Sexual Content, Top Dean, also please don't ask about anyone's parents, handjobs, sorry 'bout the tags, sort of but not really, this story is massively dorky pls be warned, um, we all know that john is an absent father, whats my story about again?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 17:03:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2236689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_americano/pseuds/captain_americano
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Go out with me, Novak," is Dean's frequent request, and it's always answered with a semi-polite "No, thank you."</p>
<p>Eventually Castiel relents, but is Dean just wanting a quick lay like his history suggests? Or will something more develop between the pair?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. i - Cherry Bomb

**Author's Note:**

  * For [callipygian42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/callipygian42/gifts).



> THIS IS NOT A SONG FIC! I promise, it is not a song fic. I simply used certain songs as inspiration and by 'certain songs' I mean Guardians of the Galaxy: Awesome Mix Vol 1! Congrats to [callipygian42](callipygian42.tumblr.com) who was the first to guess it! I hereby gift this work to you!
> 
> Each chapter is roughly 1k-1.9k (except for the last chapter which is short and sweet), and there are ten chapters all up.
> 
> Song(s):  
> \- Cherry Bomb by The Runaways
> 
> Y'all ready?! Here we go...

"Go out with me, Novak," was pretty much the first thing, and sometimes the only thing, Dean Winchester would say each weekday during school hours. Sometimes he'd be met with a cool, blue glare, other times a quirk of chapped, pink lips. Either way, the overall answer was always the same.

"No thanks, Winchester," Castiel Novak would reply. Those three little words never deterred Dean. He was confident he'd have Cas bouncin' on his dick by the end of senior year. He'd shrug and go about his day, glaring at all the students, bitching at all the teachers, until he would get home to bitch at Sam, his little brother.

Sam was literally the only reason Dean bothered to show up at school.

"Can't stay at home all day, Dean," he would nag. 

"Can't stay at school," Dean would snark back and provide arguments to the upside of dropping out. Sam wouldn't hear it. Four years younger and a foot shorter, but he made up for all of that in his attitude. 

Dean could get a job. Then they wouldn't have to live off their Uncle Bobby's charity, and he wouldn't be sitting on his ass all day with his hands down his pants. But according to Sam, getting an education was paramount. So, for the most part, Dean tried to keep his brother happy and vowed to stick it out for the last six months until he was free of the hell hole that was high school.

In the meantime, at least, he could make it more bearable by having someone to regularly touch his dick. And wouldn't you know it, Castiel was the lucky bastard he decided to lust after. Guys, girls, who cares, as long as they have the three H's: a heartbeat, a hole, and they're human -- they're fair game.

And Castiel was certainly fair game with his raven mess of hair, his tight jeans and pullovers to match and the way curled his pink little tongue around his pen in English, chewing and sucking on the plastic unconsciously.

"Go out with me, Novak," Dean suggested haughtily, more out of habit than actual lingering desire to get the guy of his sex dreams. That would just be a pleasant bonus.

"You know, this fun little game has been going on for a while, Dean, but don't you think it's getting a tad old?" Castiel replied in a bored tone, moving books from his locker to his back pack.

"You'd think, wouldn't you?" Dean mused, leaning back against the lockers to the left of Castiel's.

"Why would you want to go out with me, anyway? We barely know each other. I might not even be into guys," Castiel narrowed his gaze to Dean, who did not falter under the stare.

"You telling me you're not?" He quirked an eyebrow, sincerely doubting that was the case.

"No," Castiel said slowly, snapping the locker shut. "That's not what I'm telling you."

"Whatever," Dean shrugged as the warning bell sounded. "You gonna give me my daily rejection so you can hurry off to class?"

Castiel pursed his lips and stared at Dean for a moment longer. "Nah."

Dean shrugged and gave him a 'oh well' type of look before turning to leave.

"I mean: no, I'm not going to reject you today," Castiel called. Dean rolled his eyes as a reflex more than out of actual annoyance and turned back around, plastering a smirk on his face.

"But we barely know each other!" He mocked Castiel, who sighed impatiently.

"Oh, well, if that's an issue, maybe I'll reclaim my acceptance of your offer," Castiel suggested politely. Dean let out an annoyed groan and Castiel took his turn to smirk.

"I'll pick you up at seven," Dean offered. Castiel acquiesced and wrote his address on a piece of scrap paper.

They went their separate ways to class and Dean reasoned with the help of his Baby, the best burger and pie in the state and his own unrelenting charm, he could at least get a blowjob out of the night, even if Castiel turned out to be a big ol' prude.

+

Castiel was waiting out the front of his house when Dean pulled up which spared the latter from deciding whether to honk, text, or getting the fuck out of the car like a decent person and knock on the door. He really didn't want to give Castiel the wrong idea by doing something like that.

Castiel trotted over to the car wearing his usual odd mix of semi-formal/casual like he was going for an interview at a record store. Dean took a moment to appreciate him, before leaning across the bench seat and pushing the passenger door open.

"C'mon in, Cas. You look damn fine," he added as an afterthought. Castiel looked mildly confused as though he couldn't decide if Dean was being sarcastic or not.

"So do you," he replied stiffly, in a very quiet voice. Dean just chuckled rather than saying something against his favor like 'I know.' "So, uh, what's the plan?" Castiel asked as they drove off.

"You said we didn't know each other, so I figured conversation," Dean briefly shuddered. He hadn't worked very hard to get laid, not since Lisa, but Castiel was a damn sight better than Lisa, and he knew he'd be worth a bit of effort, "over burgers and pie." He saw Cas perk up in the passenger seat at the mention of burgers.

"Okay, burgers are good," he said in a neutral tone as Dean pulled in to the loose gravel parking lot, that always made him worry about his car, outside of The Roadhouse. Dean had called his Aunt Ellen, the owner, ahead to make sure that food would fill any void that might crop up during the 'date'. He just hoped it wouldn't earn him a clip in front of Cas.

They slipped inside and took a table, Dean nodding briefly at Ellen, who was already glaring at him from behind the bar.

"What can I get you boys?" She asked as she walked over to the table crossing her arms. She really had no reason to be impatient with Dean, the bar was practically empty, but it was just a habit of hers.

"Nice to see your smiling face, Ellen," Dean replied cockily. He glanced at Castiel who shrugged with a small smile. "Two beef and bacons', two beers and some pie to follow up, whatever's fresh, thanks Ellen."

"Boy, I know you did not just tell me to bring you a beer," she glared evenly at Dean who met her stare.

"Ah, actually, it was two," and yep, there was the cuff he was dreading. Dean heard Castiel snort from across the table as he rubbed the back of his head. Ellen stomped back to the bar and called to Ash, the cook, the burger order.

"She seems…" Castiel trailed off, staring after Ellen with shock written on his face.

"Terrifying?" Dean supplied. Castiel gave him a crooked smile, and then a very business-like look washed over his face.

"So, who is Dean Winchester?" He asked in a semi-joking tone. Dean pretended to think about it for a moment.

"I'm your cherry bomb," he grinned, leaning back in his chair and spreading his arms out wide.

"That sounds mildly sexual," Castiel commented casually.

"Oh, it is," Dean guaranteed. "I'm not just gonna pop your cherry. I'm gonna blow it to pieces."

Castiel looked torn between wanting to laugh or punch Dean, but he was saved from making a decision by the prompt arrival of their meals.

"You be nice to this poor boy, Dean Winchester, he doesn't look like he can take your crap. I don't know anyone that can," Ellen warned as she placed the burgers in front of them. Castiel looked somewhat affronted, but Dean had to agree with Ellen. Maybe Castiel couldn't handle Dean chewing him up and spitting him out.

 _Time would tell_ , he figured.


	2. ii - Come and Get Your Love (Spirit of the Sky)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date #2!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's about a half hour off being Thursday but I've been waiting to post this for daaaays! I'm really excited about this fic and I hope you guys will enjoy it!!
> 
> Song(s):  
> \- Come And Get Your Love by Redbone  
> \- Spirit Of The Sky by Norman Greenbaum
> 
> WARNINGS: This chapter contains UNDERAGE DRINKING and mentions of potential drug-use, as well as the Benny/Balthazar that has such a minor mention that it shouldn't even be tagged but I freakin' love that ship so hush.

Upon reflection, Dean decided the date hadn't gone so bad. Sure, he got no action, but Castiel was funny in a way that he didn't realize. He was a bit of a mystery, and kinda cool to hang out with, so Dean decided he was definitely worth pursuing with a bit more enthusiasm.

He wasn't entirely sure how to go about this, however. With Lisa, he'd bought her chocolates and acted all romantically towards her at school so that she'd had someone to show off and felt special. He'd call her 'babe' and give her pecks on the forehead before dropping her of at her classroom, but something told him that Castiel wouldn't appreciate that as much.

Not Castiel, who was independent and unfamiliar with social norms -- not that those actions between two dudes exactly fell into that category in Dean's opinion. No, he wasn't internally homophobic and closeted or whatever fucking thing that particular thought might get him accused of; it seemed to be a genuine opinion from society. One that he didn't overly detest, if he was being honest.

So, the day after his date with Castiel, instead of getting himself into a tizzy -- because Dean Winchester did not get into tizzies over someone he wanted a quick fuck out of -- he decided to, as per his repertoire, wing it.

"Go out with me, Novak?" He grinned as Castiel took his usual seat in front of him during English. Castiel stood up, turned around and straddled his chair as the rest of the class slowly straggled in, their teacher nowhere in sight.

"Sure thing, Winchester," Castiel replied with a shrug. Dean wasn't sure what he expected, but it wasn't exactly that.

"Oh. Okay. Cool," Dean shrugged too, and Castiel gave him that crooked smile again.

"What did you have in mind?" Castiel asked and Dean was certain he was toying with him, like he knew Dean had no damn clue.

Dean gave him a cocky grin and a wink, stalling for a moment while he glanced around the room, looking for ideas. He saw Benny in the corner, chatting to Balthazar, and grinned.

"Today's Friday, right? Benny's throwing a party tonight," he suggested.

"I thought you and Benny hated each other," Castiel frowned.

"It's not invite-only or anything," Dean got on the defensive, but cooled it. "And besides, we're sorta okay. He was only ever pissed when I was hitting on Balth, and that was before he realized I flirt with everyone."

Castiel ignored the last part in favor of the gossip part. "Him and Balth?" He asked, his eyes widening.

"Oh, hells yeah," Dean shrugged casually. "Been hooking up since… Well, it was before Christmas, at least."

"Just casual?"

Dean rubbed the back of his neck thoughtfully. "At first, I think. 'S got a bit more serious, though. Can't believe you didn't know. I mean, I know you live under a rock and everything, but…"

"Huh," Castiel mused. "Good for them. They're sweet together."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Freakin' sap."

"Oh, don't worry, Dean, their commitment isn't going to rub off on you," Castiel snarked.

"So, where'd we land with this party?" Dean effectively changed the subject. Get the booze flowin', maybe a little hit of recreation and Cas would be dropping to his knees and then spreading his legs.

"Sure, Dean," Castiel agreed with a faint smile.

"Excellent," Dean grinned, their conversation halted by the entrance of their teacher and Castiel's nerdy eagerness to learn.

+

Dean didn't pick Castiel up until nine, this time, assuring their arrival for when the party was in full swing.

At Benny's house, the lightweights were long gone or passed out, the designated drivers were pleasantly buzzed, and everyone else was more than happy at his arrival, his leather jacketed arm slung casually over Castiel's lean shoulders.

"Hey, brotha, didn't know you were comin'," Benny drawled, alcohol mingling with his Southern accent.

"'S up, Benny," Dean grinned, clapping his shoulder. "Benny, you know Cas, right?"

"'Course I do. Hey, man," Benny greeted Castiel who smiled politely in return. "Booze is out tha back, Bela is setting up karaoke and will repeatedly pinch anyone who doesn't sing at least once."

Dean rolled his eyes, and lead Castiel out the back to get them started.

"I'm going to need to imbibe copious quantities of alcohol if I'm to participate in karaoke," Castiel warned Dean, who couldn't help agreeing with him.

"Well, I planned on getting you smashed anyway, so, drink up!" Dean handed him a bottle of Jack. Castiel made a face as he took a pull from the bottle and handed it back to Dean, who copied him. Dean took Cas' hand and led him back into the party, the music quieting down so Bela could start karaoke. Bitch.

Dean glanced at Castiel who was looking at his surroundings nervously. "You okay, Cas?"

Castiel turned to frown at Dean, but nodded nonetheless. "I'm just not used to this kind of setting," he admitted.

"You've never been to a house party before?" It was practically unheard of, to Dean.

"Never," Castiel replied. Dean handed him the bottle again, sighing.

"It's alright, Cas. Have a bit more to drink, loosen up a bit, and I'll show you a good time," he winked. Castiel shot him a quick glare, but drank anyway, holding onto the bottle as Bela stood on the coffee table, belting out some power ballad in a wavering voice.

Castiel had loosened considerably by the time Bela slotted herself between him and Dean, simpering at the latter to have his turn singing. Dean gravely took the bottle from Castiel and took his place on the coffee table, picking up the microphone.

It struck Dean as somewhat odd that there wasn't a single noise from anyone in the room as the song he requested started up. Everyone was paying attention to him, and while he was used to that, he wasn't used to singing while he was in the spotlight. So Dean did what he did best; he plastered on his cocky grin, winked at the current object of his lust and got down to business. And he threw in a couple of dance moves for good measure.

 _"Hey, what's the matter with your head?"_ He sang, his gaze zeroed in on Castiel. _"Hey, what's the matter with your mind and your sign, and-a-oh-oh-oh. Hey, nothin's the matter with your head, baby, find it, come on and find it. Hell with it, baby, 'cause you're fine and your mine and you look so divine. Come and get your love. Come and get your love. Come and get your love."_ He and Cas didn't break eye contact for the whole song, Dean's smirk firmly in place, and Castiel's dazed look kind of cute. When Dean was finished, he waltzed over to Cas, wrapping his arm back around his shoulders.

"Come to get your love?" Castiel teased, snapping out of his trance. Dean rolled his eyes.

"Meant to be the other way 'round, sweetheart," Dean replied, handing the bottle back to Castiel.

"Of course. I'm completely enthralled in your charm; I must have you," Castiel said in a mockingly serious voice.

"It's alright, Cas," Dean promised, moving right into Castiel's space, pressing up against him. "It's okay to want."

"Dean," Castiel said warningly as he felt Dean's warm breath tickling his ear and neck.

"C'mon, Cas," Dean whispered, nuzzling the shell of Castiel's ear. Castiel let out a tiny whimper, almost lost in the noise of the party, heard only by Dean.

"Dean," Castiel pleaded. Dean wasn't sure which way Cas meant it, so he took Castiel's free hand.

"Let's get some air," Dean suggested, leading Cas back through the kitchen and out to the deserted back yard. Dean sat Castiel down on a cement bench next to a rose bush, and joined him.

"What, um, what is it exactly that you want with me?" Castiel asked quietly, suddenly much more sober than neither himself nor Dean wanted him to be. Dean shifted closed, placing a steady palm on Castiel's thigh.

"I want you, baby," he said in a low voice. Castiel shuddered and momentarily leaned into him, before shaking him off and moving to the opposite end of the bench.

"I can't, Dean," Castiel said weakly. Dean was used to this reaction, but he always could change a person's mind.

"It's alright, baby, we can take things slow. I'll make it good for you, I promise."

Castiel looked up at him reproachfully. "I'm not some fragile chick you need to coddle," he growled. Dean held up his hands placatingly.

"I know, Cas. You're a kind, funny, sweet guy, who I happen to really like." Words, just words. Words that Castiel wanted to hear, words Dean needed to say to get what he wanted. That's all they really were, just words. Absolutely no meaning.

Okay, there was a little meaning, but it had more to do with what Dean's dick wanted than anything else.

"C'mon, Cas, let's get out of here and have some fun," Dean moved closer to him again, but still a respectable distance.

"I can't, Dean," Castiel said, frustration in his voice.

Dean took a deep breath, and forced a smile. "Can you tell me why?" He kept his tone light and caring.

"Because I don't… My parents are very conservative, alright? And they've always told me that if I have pre-marital sex, I'll go to hell. And pre-marital gay sex would be like a double whammy or something," Castiel gushed in one quick string of syllables.

Dean fought back laughter for a moment, only speaking once he knew he could control his voice. "So you won't have sex with me because you want to chill with the spirit of the sky? You want to have a friend in Jesus and whatnot?"

"You're making fun of me," Castiel said quietly, in an unidentifiable tone.

"Sort of," Dean admitted, slightly guiltily. "But I get where you're coming from, and I respect that." He didn't understand and he sure as hell was not overly respectful. He'd taken the guy on two dates, and bupkis. And bupkis evermore.

"I'm not… I'm not saying, y'know, never. I'm just saying… Not right now. We're just getting to know each other, and if… If you don't want to wait, I understand. But if you are willing to wait, I really kinda like you, Dean," Castiel admitted nervously. Dean silently weighed his options for a minute. Cas was kinda cool to hang out with, and Dean suspected he'd be a great lay when the time came. He supposed he could do it…

"How about we go on a couple more dates and see how things are looking then, huh?" He suggested with a slight smile. Castiel smiled gratefully and nodded.

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback makes my heart sing and my face all squishy as I blush and grin like a loon! (This is scientifically proven)
> 
> UP NEXT: Bow Chicka Wow Wow!!


	3. iii - Go All The Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is the aforementioned, ahem... 'Bow chicka wow wow.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Monday(said no one, ever)!! Well, I mean, technically it's still Sunday, if you really want to split hairs or whatever, but Mondays are big days for me! Author fun-fact: I'm doing a learning/experience internship at the coolest zoo in Sydney (totally unbiased) and I'm there every Monday, Thursday and second Wednesday, and tomorrow we're 'glamping' at the zoo. So that's a pretty cool excuse for me to post a day early, right?
> 
> Um, I'm still terrified of writing and posting porn, even though this is like my third or fourth porn to post, all of which got good feedback, I still feel... Yeah. Hopefully this one isn't too bad because that's all this chapter is. There are literally three words of plot... 
> 
> Whoops! Was that a spoiler? Oh, my!
> 
> Song(s):  
> \- Go All The Way by The Raspberries
> 
> WARNING: UNDERAGE bumpin' uglies; just in case you guys didn't get that... And not that anyone could call these glorious boys ugly.

Three weeks.

Three weeks it took, of dating, chaste kisses, heated kisses and the occasional fumbling handjob in the Impala, for Castiel to finally, _finally_ , kiss Dean and say, "Baby, please, go all the way."

They were fooling around in Dean's bed, Sammy shipped off to a friend's house for the night, not that Dean was anticipating anything. In all honesty, he'd pretty much given up hope. He'd been having a nice enough time with Cas, nonetheless. Burgers, good music, mini road trips… The last three weeks hadn't been so bad, and it all boiled down to this moment.

"You sure, Cas?" Because as desperate as Dean could get at times, he would never do anything without one hundred percent certainty and consent.

"It-it feels so right, Dean. Being here with you, tonight," Cas panted, surging up for a Dean kiss. Dean lazily rolled his tongue in Cas' mouth, taking his time, expecting to have the opportunity yanked from his grasp any moment soon.

After a few minutes when Cas didn't say anything else, Dean hesitantly unzipped Castiel's jeans and reached into his boxers, feeling the swollen dick hot and heavy and thick. Castiel immediately bucked into Dean's hand, breathing in a tiny gasp. Dean pulled his hand out, and shifted slightly away from Castiel.

"I want you to tell me if you want me to stop, slow down, anything's wrong, you tell me, okay?" Dean growled, tilting Cas' chin up so their eyes met. Castiel looked at him for a long moment before carefully nodding. 

"Yeah, Dean, c'mon," he whispered. Dean leant down and kissed him leisurely; he'd waited a long time for Cas, for a fuck in general, so yeah, he was gonna make the most of it.

Dean pulled his own shirt over his head and carefully maneuvered Cas to do the same. Dean placed light kissed along Castiel's sharp jaw, moving down to his neck.

Castiel groaned as he felt Dean pressing kisses into his neck, stubble creating the perfect juxtaposition to the gentle kisses, setting his sensitive skin on fire in the best possible way. He'd never imagined neck kisses as being of any import but apparently they hot-wired his dick.

Dean continued kissing his way down Castiel's body, pausing to suck on his collarbone, then again to roll the nub of his left nipple -- the one with the little freckle next to it -- between his teeth, tweaking the other with his thumb and finger. Dean dipped his tongue into Castiel's navel and nuzzled his way down the dark happy trail. He hooked his fingers below the waistband of both Castiel's jeans and boxers and hitched his hips up, pulling the clothing down in one fluid motion, settling between Castiel's legs.

"Dean," Castiel sighed from above him. Dean shot him a cocky smirk, before leaning down and enveloping the head of his dick. "Fuh-fuck…"

Dean wrapped his palm around what he couldn't fit in his mouth and started pumping, his hand twisting with a flick of the wrist, and his mouth sucking, his tongue running patterns over Cas, but never getting so caught up in his work to ignore the pretty sounds that Castiel was boosting his ego with.

Dean didn't stop his motions as he reached into his own jeans pocket to retrieve the small tube of lube and a condom. While he never got his hopes up, he was definitely an optimist, not to mention an opportunist. He snicked open the lube bottle one-handed, but had to pause to use both hands to squeeze some out.  

Dean refocused his attention on Castiel's dick while the lube warmed on his fingers. "You ready, Cas?"

"Yeah, fuck, c'mon," Castiel hissed, his droopy eyes finding Dean's with renewed fervor. Dean wrapped his mouth around Cas and sucked hard as he slipped the tip of his finger into Cas. "D-Dean!"

"Cas, baby, try'n relax, alright? It'll hurt less if you can relax, I promise," Dean took Castiel in his mouth again as he slipped his finger in to the first joint, pleased to meet little resistance. He slowly eased the rest of his finger in as he continued to blow Cas.

His second finger slipped in easier, and Castiel was breathing hard above him, grinding his hips in aborted motions, struggling between delving further into the wet heat of Dean's mouth and the feeling of his fingers searching for  -- _"Shit!"_

Dean found the raised nub inside of Cas and rubbed against it hard, Castiel letting out a whine and grinding down onto his fingers forcefully. By the time Dean was three fingers in, Castiel was moaning and pleading, "Come on, come on, Dean, I-I need you."

Dean withdrew his fingers and pulled off Castiel's dick with a pleasing pop. Dean blindly reached for the condom, patting the bed until he found it, his eye's locked on Castiel's. Dean ripped the wrapper open with his teeth and carefully rolled the latex over his neglected dick, giving it a couple of tugs before slathering lube on it.

"This will probably hurt, but I'll go really slow, tell me if you need me to stop, alright?" Dean commanded. As much as he wanted to be buried inside Cas A-fucking-SAP, he couldn't hurt the guy. Castiel glared up at him impatiently and jutted his hips for effect. "Alright, alright," Dean chuckled, leaning down to kiss Cas while he pressed against his hole.

Dean slipped the tip in, watching as Castiel's eyes fluttered closed and he pressed his lips together tightly. Dean paused for a moment, waiting for Cas to do or say something. Finally, Cas ground down on him slightly and gave a quick jerk of his head.

Dean sunk further into Castiel, the velvet heat engulfing him, sucking every inch of him in. "God, Cas, feels so good, baby, so good for me."

Dean held still once he bottomed out, waiting for a moment to make sure Cas was okay. Castiel took a deep breath. And another. One more and then he opened his eyes and wrapped his hand around Dean's neck, pulling him in for a hot kiss. "Move," he growled against Dean's lips, and who was Dean to deny that request?

Dean slowly pulled out to the tip and experimentally sank back in, relatively slowly and smoothly. In response, Castiel clutched Dean's shoulders, digging his nails in. Dean thrust in and out slowly a couple more times, letting Cas get used to the feeling before hitching Cas' legs around his waist, changing the angle slightly and wrapping his hand around Castiel's cock.

"Oh!" Castiel let out a surprised little moan as Dean slid deeper into him at the new angle, the foreign feeling throwing him off completely, as well as the tight hand jerking his dick. He was experiencing a distinct amount of discomfort but each time Dean slid into him he felt the discomfort abate, the movement on his cock helping considerably.

Cas was holding on to Dean for dear life when Dean picked up the pace, pounding into him with hard, quick movements that had Castiel short of breath, taking in tiny gasps with each surge. Dean leant down and kissed Castiel deeply, his tongue fucking Cas' mouth, searching every nuance, his hand still firmly jerking Cas.

Dean pulled away for a moment, hoisting Castiel's knees over his shoulders, before pounding into him again, nailing that sweet spot over and over as he felt heat coiling in his belly.

From above him, Dean was letting out little huffs but was barely making any noise, so Castiel thought he may have been embarrassed about the sounds coming out of his mouth if he were capable of it. As it was, he was pretty caught up in the feeling of Dean's dick hitting the right place with every thrust, his hand moving in sync over Castiel and -- "Oh, god, Dean, I--"

"It's okay, come on baby, come for me," Dean hissed in his ear before sinking his teeth into the juncture between Castiel's neck and shoulder, his tongue immediately smoothing over the skin. With that Castiel came, spilling hot between them, letting out one last moan as Dean gave one, two, three last thrusts and he was right there with him, shooting into the condom.

Dean collapsed on top of Castiel, breathing hard, knowing he'd have to move in a second but fuck. He was pretty sure he'd just come harder than he ever had, harder than any other guy or chick or even Lisa beneath him... The damn way Castiel had looked up at him with those huge fucking trust-filled eyes.

Castiel winced as Dean pulled out of him and carefully rolled over next to him. He watched curiously as Dean took off the condom and chucked it in the waste basket, reaching over to the towel that was slung over the back of his desk chair.

Dean gently wiped Castiel clean first, looking at Castiel's blissed features as he did, before wiping himself down.

"How you doin'?" Dean asked gently, more gentler than he'd intended, really. Castiel smiled goofily up at him and let out a quiet chuckle.

"That-that was pretty good," he said quietly, his voice raspy.

 _"'Pretty good'?"_ Dean tutted, clapping a hand over his chest. "We both just had mind-blowing orgasms and it was 'pretty good'?"

"Okay," Castiel sighed, heaving himself up so he was close enough to kiss Dean, wincing slightly at the movement. "It was fucking fantastic, but I didn't think you needed the ego boost."

Dean chuckled and leant forward to kiss Cas, slow and languid. "Agreed on both parts."

They both moved around until they were facing each other, huddled under the covers, and Dean reached over to turn the bedside light off.

"I s'pose you don't do cuddling," Castiel murmured sleepily. No, as a matter of fact, Dean didn't. And he rarely even stayed in the same bed after sex.

Dean wrapped his arms around Cas and pulled him in close, hitching one leg over Castiel's for good measure. "You tell anyone, I'll never suck your dick ever again," Dean promised, not opening his eyes.

"I would never," Castiel replied, draping one arm over Dean's waist.

They lay there silently for a few moments, drifting off or lost in thought.

"Dean?"

"Mm?"

"Th-thanks. For convincing me. And taking care of me," Castiel said quietly.

"'S okay, Cas, thanks for letting me," and Dean had just had amazing sex and he was exhausted and could not be held accountable for whatever girly thing it was that he said. There was another beat of silence.

"Dean?"

"Yeah, Cas?"

"I… I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wondering if anyone has made the connection between the songs yet?
> 
> I sincerely hope y'all are enjoying this story. I had a lot of fun writing it even though, upon reflection, it's infinitely dorky and I kind of wish I had waited a week before deciding to start posting (like I usually do). But, hey, I've received some kind words of feedback, so I guess it ain't as bad as I think it is, and thanks to everyone for that ^_^


	4. iv - Hooked on a Feeling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a filler chapter with a bit of back story and, like... Foreshadowing? Which y'all would realize if you read the tags, so don't yell at me! And I actually posted it on the correct day this time so yay woo go me.
> 
> Song(s):  
> \- Hooked On A Feeling by Blue Swede

When Castiel dropped the L-bomb post-Coitus, he really hadn't expected Dean to reply in kind. He knew Dean's reputation -- god did he know it.

They were both freshmen when they met, not that you could really call it a meeting. They'd had one or two classes together in the subsequent years, but they'd never paid a great deal of attention to each other.

Something changed, though, over the Summer break between sophomore and junior year. When he got back to school, Castiel couldn't not notice Dean. Dean had always been relatively muscular, but he'd really filled out, and even grown a few extra inches. He was tanned from the Summer sun, his golden freckles highlighted on his cheeks. He'd lost the last tiny bit of puppy fat left on his face and grown his hair a sliver longer.

All these tiny things added up to draw Castiel's attention like a moth to a flame.

In junior year they only had math and English together, but Castiel sort of cherished those classes, subtly watching Dean, how his bright smile lit up the classroom, how his sassy, and quite frankly rude comments to the teachers could pull a bubble of laughter from even him.

Then he watched Dean quite literally charm the panties off girl after girl after girl. He heard rumors that Dean occasionally got with a guy, but none of the sources were exactly reliable, and from the gossip: Castiel was not his type.

Castiel thought any tiny shard of opportunity he may have had was wiped clean once Dean started seeing Lisa. They were disgustingly cute and cozy together, and Castiel may have fantasized about tearing out her luscious brown hair that Dean was always playing with, but he refrained.

As it had turned out, she was just like all the rest, only she had made him work a little harder for it.

Senior year was breezy for Castiel. He was all set for college and he knew everything about each of his classes, all he had to do was keep his attendance up and everything would be perfect.

Everything was perfect until the first day Dean had actually talked to him. Dean Winchester had just walked straight up to Castiel Novak and said, "Go out with me, Novak." Just like that. No please, the word 'date' wasn't even mentioned, it was just thrown out there so simply that Castiel was caught off guard and he accidentally replied 'No thanks, Winchester."

Dean had shrugged with a mysterious smile and walked off, leaving Castiel mortified, but quickly reconciling with himself that it was probably for the best, what with the way Dean went through girls. He didn't exactly want to be just another conquest to Dean, but maybe he could settle.

The following day, Dean had said the exact same thing, and this time when Castiel replied the same way, it was intentionally. He wasn't even sure why Dean was interested in him. Obviously he wanted sex, but why with Castiel? He tried to put it out of his mind, quite certain that the opportunity wouldn't present itself again, anyway.

Except it did. Every day since a couple of months into senior year, Dean asked Castiel out, and Castiel said no thanks.

Until he gave up, that was. If nothing else, Dean was persistent.

So what if he'd been crushing on Dean for well over a year by then, at least he'd get laid, right? Each day since the first date he'd tell himself not go and form an emotional bond, because he knew what Dean was in this for, but each time Castiel was left confused as Dean laughed at something he said, each time Dean bought him a burger, each time Dean leant in and kissed him so sweet and soft, never pushing Cas beyond his comfort zone, Castiel fell for him a little more.

And when Dean had been slow and careful, gently guiding Cas through his first time, he knew that he was in fucking love with him, and judging by they way he would sometimes catch Dean looking at him, or the soft expression after the sex as he'd cleaned them up; maybe, just maybe, Dean was beginning to feel the same way.

When, after the sex, Dean didn't immediately dump him and search for someone else, this warm thought was further cemented in Castiel's mind. He didn't need Dean to say anything, he could see it in the way Dean looked at him when he thought Cas wouldn't notice, or the thoughtful things he would do or say.

They spent more nights together, each time better and better, less uncomfortable for Cas, until they could both pick each other apart, piece by piece, and finish within a second of each other. Castiel never said the L-word again, but it was always playing on his mind, and he always thought those three little words whenever Dean would do or say something that particularly struck Cas.

After another two weeks and no sign of Dean backing out, he was absolutely certain that Dean felt something for him, it wasn't just sex anymore, if it ever was.

"God, Dean, you just don't realize what you do to me," Castiel sighed after one particularly athletic round of sex. He was wrapped in Dean's arms, being held tight and everything just felt right. Castiel truly believed that Dean was in love with him, but he wasn't going to push it, he was fine with Dean's constant emotional constipation.

"You wanna watch a movie tomorrow?" Dean asked tiredly, stifling a yawn.

"I promised Samandriel that I'd go over the physics exam with him, but after that I'm free," Castiel was kind of impressed that he was able to think about something or someone other than Dean at a time like this.

"Who?"

"You may know him as Alfie. He prefers to go by that name," Castiel explained.

"I would too if my name was Samandriel," Dean grumbled, and Castiel was more than certain Dean was ready for sleep, and he was right there with him, so he slid his eyes closed and stayed silent, his breathing finally evening out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! The next chapter will be bigger and better and up on Monday, so I'll see ya then! c:


	5. v - I'm Not In Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Denial ain't just a river in Egypt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woaaah, we're halfway theeeere! 
> 
> Song(s):  
> \- I'm Not In Love by 10cc

Every now and then, Castiel would give Dean a knowing little look and a not-quite smug smile, and it made Dean nervous.

It was like Cas knew something he didn't and Dean didn't like the feeling of being in the dark. They'd been together for just over a month, having sex for two weeks, and Dean was immensely surprised to find himself… Craving Castiel's company.

Well, not craving. He enjoyed it; he could have a decent, intellectual conversation with him, or they could talk about nothing of any importance, and then they would have incredible sex.

But he certainly didn't crave Castiel's company. Just because Dean called him every night they couldn't be together, just because he had a Polaroid of Cas taped to his wall covering a cigarette burn, just because he actively sought Cas before, during and after school didn't mean he craved the guy's company…

Dean often thought about how Castiel said those three little words after their first time. He hadn't said it since, nor had he chucked a hissy fit that Dean didn't return the sentiment, so he had to wonder if he was just high off sex endorphins or what the hell ever.

He wondered about it quite a lot, actually, and found himself hoping that the words weren't true, that they weren't real, because if they were, if they held meaning, Dean was well and truly screwed. Because he absolutely did not return the sentiment.

At all.

Whatsoever.

He was making pancakes and bacon for Cas and Sam -- who got along like a house on fire, and Sam liked him a thousand times better than anyone else Dean had been caught with and forced to introduce -- and he felt oddly domestic. Sam was in the lounge room watching Saturday morning cartoons, a childhood habit he'd never grown out of, and Castiel was fiddling with the coffee machine, occasionally asking Dean for instruction.

Finally, a hot mug was pressed into Dean's palms as he waited for the bubbles to surface through the pancake. Castiel watched him, an excited, hopeful look on his face as Dean took a sip.

It tasted like fucking shit, but he plastered on a big smile and kissed Cas, murmuring a word of thanks against his lips. Castiel beamed and it was totally not endearing. Whatever.

"Love you, Dean," Castiel whispered, and Dean felt his face heat as everything slid into place.

Castiel was in love with him and he thought it was reciprocated.

This was bad.

"Uh, Cas, listen, we need to talk," Dean began awkwardly. Castiel took a step back and looked at Dean expectantly. Dean took a moment to collect his thoughts.

On the one hand, he couldn't love Cas or let Cas love him, and he couldn't lead him on, so they had to break up. On the other, the sex was freaking amazing and that was the only important thing in this situation, nothing else mattered at all, not even slightly, not his feelings and certainly not Castiel's.

"You're great and all, and the sex is amazing, you think that too, right?" Dean watched as Castiel gave a confused nod. Quick and easy, like a band-aid. "Yeah. But the thing is, I'm not in love with you. Okay? I'm not. So don't forget it. Sure, I like to see you, but that doesn't mean that much to me."

"I don't mean much to you?" Castiel asked slowly.

"No! I didn't mean it like that, I meant it's not a big deal for me," Dean tried to explain, not particularly wanting to offend Castiel, just in case he caused a scene, no other reason, really.

"No, I don't suppose it is. You'll screw anyone you want and then dump them, not a big deal for you at all, as long as you get your fix, right, Dean?" Castiel demanded, keeping his voice quiet; he must've been mindful of Sam, something no one else ever was.

"Hey, now, Cas, don't be like that. All I'm sayin' is: there's no need to go telling your friends that we're happy and and in love and all that newlywed shit, alright? Because I'm not in love."

"Just a silly phase you're going through?" Castiel sneered. Dean let it slide, he supposed Cas sort of had a right to be pissed. If Dean had realized sooner, they would've had this conversation earlier because Dean was _not in love._

"Look, Cas, you stickin' round for breakfast?" Dean asked, turning to flip the pancake.

"You, uh, you drop a bombshell like that and expect me to stick around?" Castiel asked, genuinely confused.

"Cas, man, I wouldn't exactly call it a bombshell. I mean, I know you're not exactly observant of the happenings of your classmates and whatnot, but everyone knows that I don't do commitment or whatever. You made fun of me for it, yourself!" Dean defended, glancing out into the hallway to see if Sam was listening in.

"Dean, you don't… Dean you're being ridiculous. You may not be able to admit it, or maybe you genuinely don't feel it, or can't even recognize love, but you feel something for me! I know you do! I can see it, Dean," Castiel said quietly, well aware that if the roles were reversed, he would want to punch himself right about now.

"You-you're trying to tell me how I feel?" Dean demanded, folding his arms and leveling Cas with a glare.

"No!" Castiel paused and hesitated. "Well, sort of. God, Dean, I don't know… Are you telling me that the last month and a half meant nothing to you?"

"Not-not nothing. Like I said, I really liked the sex. And you're decent company," Dean added as anger flooded Castiel's face.

"So you saw us in a 'friends with benefits' kind of arrangement?" Castiel queried. Dean pursed his lips and felt as though he had his foot hovering over a bear trap, one wrong move and he could fall in.

"Not exactly?" He said carefully, a hint of a question in his tone. Castiel's tongue darted out to wet his lips before he pressed them together tightly, pinching the bridge if his nose.

"I'm out of here," he finally said, walking off to collect his stuff. He went to Dean's bedroom and shoved his clothes into his duffle, glancing at the picture of himself on the wall. He wanted to take it, to rip it up or burn it, but maybe if he left it there, Dean might feel guilty for being a colossal dick.

Unlikely.

He stomped back downstairs and opened the front door.

"Wait, Cas!" Dean called. Castiel paused and turned around, barely daring to hope. "Does this… No more sex?"

Castiel huffed out a humorless laugh. "No, Dean, no more sex. If you ever figure out your feelings, work out your emotions, whatever; don't call me, okay? Just, just leave me alone altogether, right?"

Dean stood there, dumbfounded as Castiel slammed the door behind him.

"What did you do?" Sam poked his head around the couch, glaring at Dean.

"I didn't do anything, you little punk," Dean growled, staring at the closed door.

"You obviously did something. Cas is a reasonable guy, he wouldn't go off like that for nothing," Sam said fairly. Dean turned and peered at his brother, who just shrugged. "I liked him, so you better work it out, alright? 'Cause I know you liked him too, more than Lisa, maybe even as much as you like me, but in a different way or whatever. So you gotta fix it, because he made you happy, Dean. I could see it."

"But I don't--"

"Dean." Sam said firmly. "It's okay to have feelings."

"So I keep hearing," Dean muttered, running his fingers through his hair and sighing in frustration.


	6. vi - I Wan't You Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains UNDERAGE SEXUAL CONTENT.
> 
> This comes a few minutes before Thursday because it's reasonably late on Wednesday and I just got home from an awesome date so I'm in a considerably good mood. :~)
> 
> Song(s):  
> \- I Want You Back by Jackson 5

Castiel knew that he was being ridiculous, that he should have expected this all along, but he couldn't help feeling wounded.

He spent a few days after the break-up (if it could be called that, there wasn't really anything to break; except maybe his own stupid heart) moping. He was entitled to feeling a bit shitty, since the guy he'd crushed on and allowed himself to fall in love with blew him off, like he should have expected, like he'd warned himself to expect.

Okay, so, he wasn't just angry with Dean, he was annoyed with himself, too.

Castiel had been helping Alfie with his schoolwork. Though he was bright and in all of Castiel's AP classes, he was struggling to stay on top of everything. It was on the third day after the break-up that Alfie knocked on Castiel's bedroom door and entered with a sheepish smile.

"Your mom let me in," he winced at the glare Castiel threw him. Castiel sighed and knew he shouldn't be mad at Alfie, he was the one who had forgotten to cancel their session.

"It's okay, come in," Castiel said and Alfie looked relieved.

"I wasn't sure whether I should come or not; you haven't been at school," Alfie shrugged his bag off his shoulder and onto the floor, sitting on the bed next to Cas, who was glaring at the ceiling.

"Whatever, you're here now. What did you need help with this week?"

"Actually, I um… I'm pretty caught up for the moment. I kinda came over to ask you something," Alfie admitted shyly. Castiel dragged himself into a sitting position and forced a smile.

"What's up, Al?" Cas asked politely.

"I was wondering what's going on with you and Dean. It's just… I don't know, I see you guys hanging out sometimes, but I wasn't sure…" He trailed off, plucking at a loose thread on Castiel's duvet.

Castiel sighed; goddamn Dean. "There's nothing going on between us," he replied firmly, and it ached a little. Alfie looked mildly relieved but like he was trying to hide it.

"Oh, alright. Well, I was wondering if maybe you would want to grab a bite to eat sometime? I mean, like maybe a date?" Alfie asked quickly, blushing as Castiel peered at him.

Alfie seemed like a good guy, not one to just be in it for a quick fuck. He was cute, and held a boyish charm, and was always nice to Cas without being condescending. Castiel figured maybe he should give him a chance. Maybe Alfie could make him happy.

"Sure, Al," he smiled faintly at the boy. Alfie went even redder and gave a jerky nod.

"O-okay, great. Would, um, maybe tonight?"

"Absolutely," Castiel said, wondering just how much he'd regret this decision. "If you wanna wait here, I'll have a shower and we can get going?" He offered.

"Yeah! Sounds good, Cas," he smiled.

"It's Castiel," he corrected, grabbing fresh clothes out of his drawers. Only Dean ever called him Cas, he didn't feel right letting Alfie use the nickname.

"S-sorry, Castiel."

"It's alright," Cas smiled reassuringly. "I'll be back in ten minutes."

+

Castiel found himself somewhat enjoying Alfie's company. Since their first date, Al had been hanging around Cas more during school and Castiel didn't mind so much.

They went on two more dates before Alfie's nerves settled and he was confident that if he held Castiel's hand he wouldn't be shot down, so he did just that. Alfie really liked Castiel and was grateful that the feelings seemed to be mutual.

"Hey, Castiel," Cas heard in his ear, accompanied by a gentle kiss on his cheek.

"Hey, Al," Cas smiled. He'd been spending most of his time thinking about school, trying to not think about Dean and trying not to wonder if he was leading Alfie on, but guilt was frequently creeping up on him.

"You wanna meet up after school?" Alfie asked, absently running his fingers through Castiel's hair. It felt nice but… Not right.

"Sure," Cas gave him a lopsided smile, guilt setting in once more.  He really liked Alfie, he did. He just wasn't sure if it was enough. Not when he still… Not when he still thought about Dean. Like, all the damn time.

"Great!" Alfie beamed. He gave Castiel another peck on the cheek and bounced off down the locker-lined corridor, Castiel watching him go until his eyes met a stunning green pair.

"Hey, Cas," Dean said quietly, giving him a small smile. Castiel didn't even have it in him to be angry, so he settled for a lesser emotion.

"Hello, Dean," he replied, closing his locker and staring at Dean who was standing a few feet from away from him.

"You and Alfie?" Dean asked, vaguely gesturing the direction in which Alfie left.

"Yeah," Castiel shrugged nonchalantly. Dean looked at his feet and nodded.

"Seems nice. Good match for you," Dean added honestly, not looking at Castiel.

Castiel couldn't help rolling his eyes at that. Like Dean knew what a good match for Cas was.

"Sure."

"I hope he'll make you happy," Dean said quietly, a ghost of his usual smirk on his face.

"Thanks," Castiel sighed tiredly and turned to leave.

He couldn't help being disappointed all over again as Dean didn't bother to stop him, so caught up in his own mind he missed the whisper of, "I miss you, Cas."

He spent the rest of the day vowing to be happier with Alfie.

Alfie was a genuinely good guy, smart, funny, attractive… But Castiel just wasn't attracted to him. He thought maybe that could change if they got to know each other better, more intimately.

And so, Castiel planned their afternoon encounter.

+

"Are you sure your parents won't be home?" Castiel asked as they walked to Alfie's house, the closest in relation to the school.

"I'm positive. Why, Castiel? What's going on?"

Castiel merely replied with a mischievous grin. They hurried on to the front porch of the old, yellow house, and as soon as Alfie had the door unlocked, Castiel was shoving him into the house, wrapping his arms tightly around the boy and kicking the door shut behind them as he attacked Al's mouth with his own.

"C-Castiel! What--?" Alfie pulled away, looking confused, but turned on nevertheless.

"God, your mouth," Cas moaned in his ear, causing Al to shiver. "You ever sucked a dick?"

"Yeah," Alfie replied hazily, his breath taken away as Castiel surged in for another kiss.

Cas pulled away and gently urged Al down onto his knees.

"C'mon, baby, wanna feel that pretty mouth wrapped around my cock," and fuck, in just a few short weeks Dean had turned Cas, a considerable prude, into… This.

Alfie's blue eyes gazed up at him intently as he unzipped Castiel's fly and gently tugged his pants down his thighs.

Castiel scrunched his finger's into Alfie's hair as the boy swallowed him down, and wasn't that a nice surprise? No gag reflex.

"Shit," he breathed at the feeling of being deep-throated, slamming his eyes shut. It was damn good, but no where near as good as Dean, who couldn't even deep-throat, much to his own disappointment. "It doesn't matter, baby, anything you do feels good," Castiel had said, and kissed the mildly offended look off Dean's face.

Alfie was palming his thighs and going down on Cas like a pro, Alfie was the boy beneath him, Alfie with his green eyes and freckles -- no, he had blue eyes, right? And his skin was pale and unblemished. It was Alfie that had his mouth around Castiel's cock, sucking him closer and closer to --

"Fuck, Dean!" Castiel groaned as he shot down the boy's throat. The lack of warning, the wrong name; who knows what caused Alfie to choke and splutter, pulling off Castiel with an indignant glare.

Cas slumped against the wall, mildly embarrassed, but mostly too damn high to care.

"'Dean'?" Alfie growled. Castiel ran a hand over his face before tucking himself away and re-zipping his fly, taking his damn sweet time.

"Sorry," Castiel muttered, waiting for Alfie to start yelling at him. It never happened, though.

"Why did you say there was nothing going on with you guys?" He asked gently. Castiel looked up at him guiltily.

"Because there's not," he replied honestly.

"But?" Alfie urged.

"But… We had something. Or: I thought we did," Castiel sighed.

"Oh," Alfie hesitated. "You still have feelings for him," he said simply. Castiel nodded helplessly, because god damn it he did. "So what are you doing here with me?" Alfie asked, and it wasn't rudely, or accusingly, it was asked with genuine wonderment. Castiel shrugged, feeling sufficiently chastised.

"I'm sorry, Al," he said seriously.

"It kinda sucks, but I'll get over it. Maybe you should do that with whatever Dean did wrong," Alfie suggested. "I'm sure you can work it out."

"I don't think I want to. I just want to move on. Anyway, I am sorry," Castiel reiterated. Alfie allowed him a small smile.

"'S okay, Castiel. I'll see you at school, yeah?"

"Yeah," Castiel replied absently, taking the dismissal for what it was. "See ya."

Castiel left Alfie's house, just as confused and guilty as ever, unaware that on the opposite side of town, Dean was lying in bed wanting, needing Cas back…

+

Dean had spent the rest of that day thinking damn hard.

He came to the conclusion that not only was he a colossal dickish idiot, but also… He was in love with Cas.

And what's more, he could admit that.

Castiel, who's eyes crinkled when he smiled, who was only ever meant to be a sweet lay, but who made Dean work, and got Dean to stay.

So, yeah, Dean was screwed. Because he'd sent Castiel away, he'd turned him down just like every other casual encounter, even though deep down Dean always knew he was more than that.

Dean knew it was too late, Castiel had specifically said that if Dean ever figured it out that he wasn't to call.

It finally all made sense: the sleepless nights, the funny jolt he felt when he saw Cas and that stupid little man-child.

He needed to get Castiel back, needed to prove that he knew wrong from right, needed to show Cas that he loved him.

Dean was incredibly annoyed with himself, that he was so blind, that it took him a giant fuck up and a new guy in Castiel's life to realize that Cas was all he wanted, all he needed.

And this all sounded very fucking girly in his mind, but he pushed that thought aside, because he knew it was all true.


	7. vii - Fooled Around and Fell in Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story has something beautiful: a wall. A wonderful wall sometimes known as the 'fourth wall.' I managed to break that beautiful wall that I carefully constructed, in the last part of this chapter. And I don't give a damn. I like that my wall was broken. Anyway, that's enough of that. On with the chapter... But first:
> 
> Song(s):  
> \- Fooled Around and Fell In Love by Elvin Bishop

Dean was staring at the Polaroid of Cas. Castiel wasn't smiling, or even looking at the camera. His brow was furrowed as he glared at his text book, trying to concentrate against each distraction Dean threw his way from neck kisses, to puppy dog eyes, to poking him and telling him to smile for the camera.

It had been one week since his revelation and in that time he'd noticed Cas spending a lot less time with Alfie, which pleased him to no end.

He'd also been spending a lot of time trying to get up the balls to speak to Cas, but every time he thought he was ready to make a move, Castiel's last words from the day they ended things would enter his mind.

They had English together during last period that Friday, so Dean decided to talk to Cas after class.

 _Can we please talk?_ Dean scribbled on a scrap of paper, balling it up and tossing it so it landed neatly in Castiel's lap. He saw Castiel jump and glare around the room, and he bit back a chuckle. He watched as Castiel opened the message and stared at it for a moment, before setting it down on his desk, ignoring it.

Dean felt slightly disheartened, the butterflies in his stomach fluttering unpleasantly.

Eventually, the bell rang and he watched everyone race to pack their shit away and get the hell out of there, but Cas just dawdled. Dean gathered his gear, and walked to stand in front of Castiel's desk.

"You wanted to talk?" Castiel barely glanced up as he packed away his things.

"Yeah, uh…" Dean hadn't planned this out very well. "I know you said you wanted me to leave you alone, and you're with that Alfie kid, but--"

"I'm not."

"Sorry, what?"

Castiel looked up impatiently. "I'm not with Alfie anymore."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Dean said insincerely, and judging by the look Cas gave him, he could tell.

 _"Anyway,"_ Castiel urged, wanting to get whatever was coming over with. Relapse sex?

"Anyway," Dean agreed. "Look, Cas… You were right, okay? I realize that now. You… I needed you to know that."

"So, you just wanted to tell me I was right? Nothing else?" Castiel asked quietly, inspecting Dean's shoulder in favor of making eye contact.

"I don't want to upset you," Dean said hesitantly. Castiel took a deep breath, pressing the tips of his fingers to his forehead.

"Bit late for that, Dean," he said lightly, but Dean could hear the raw hurt in his voice.

"I know," he said gently. "God, do I know. And I'm sorry."

Castiel stared at Dean for a long minute, searching his features, but apparently not finding what he wanted. "So that's it? Done and dusted?"

"No!" Dean said quickly, pausing again. "God, Cas… I -- _we_ fooled around, and fell in love and th-that doesn't just go away..."

"We?" Cas asked blandly.

"Yes," Dean said firmly, reaching out to grab Castiel's hand, relishing when Cas didn't rip it away. "We."

Castiel was staring at him again, his features unreadable. "You think you can just admit that you were wrong and tell me what I knew all along and everything will be okay?" Cas may have still had strong feelings for Dean, possibly -- probably -- still even loved him, but Dean wasn't getting away with it that easily.

"No, Cas, I know I may be emotionally handicapped, but I get that's not how this is gonna work. I don't even know how it's gonna work, all I know is that I want it to. I really want it to work, Cas," Dean said earnestly, trying to convey just how much he wanted Castiel back.

"I... I don't know, Dean. You really hurt me. I'm not trying to make you feel guilty, or whatever, it's just--"

"No, I know, Cas, I get it. Really, I do," Dean promised, letting go of Cas' hand and moving around the desk to gently pull him into a hesitant hug. "This... This okay, Cas?"

Cas, who had stiffened at Dean's touch, melted into Dean at the shy question. He wrapped his arms around Dean's waist, holding him close, resting his forehead in the crook of Dean's neck. "God, yeah," he muttered. "I... I've missed you."

"I've missed you too, baby," Dean sighed in relief. Dean pulled away from Cas reluctantly. "We should probably get out of here before we're locked in."

"Alright," Castiel agreed, grabbing his stuff and following Dean out of the classroom.

"You want a ride home, Cas?" Dean offered as they walked side by side through the halls.

"If you're offering," Castiel replied with a small smile.

The car trip to Castiel's house was silent and more than a little tense. Finally, Dean couldn't take it anymore.

"I _am_ sorry Cas. I have no idea what the hell I'm doin', got no clue how to fix things. I don't... Can you tell me what you want, Castiel?" His voice was low and strained, and Castiel could see his discomfort, but also his honesty. He took a moment to think of his response.

"I think I want what you want: for this to work. I really liked you Dean, and I still do, but..." He trailed off sadly.

"But trust and respect and dignity and other commitment-y things, right?" Dean offered, nodding his head.

"Pretty much," Castiel agreed. "I'm not saying I want... We're only young, we've got our whole lives ahead of us and I'm not asking you to marry me or whatever, but--"

"Okay. Okay, listen, Cas. I must have been through about a million girls, none of them made me want to stay as much as you did, and that's scary as hell, but... You do things to me Cas. You make me crazy, in all the right ways. And I... I do love you. So I'd do anything to keep you around. And I'd do anything to show you how much you mean to me," Dean said in a quietly serious voice. Castiel was quite taken aback by the confession.

"Getting sentimental in your old age, are you Winchester?" Castiel said lightly but it still earned him a glare. "Sorry, I know this is new to you. You... You sound pretty sure of yourself. How do you know you're not gonna change your mind?"

"Hell, I'll probably change my mind back and forth a hundred times like I've done since I talked to you at the end of last week, but I'll always know, just like I do now, that I love you. So, really, there won't be any excuse for me to change my mind." Dean said simply. Castiel was prepared to argue the point, but the look of assurance Dean sent his way killed his arguments dead.

"Okay," Castiel replied, as Dean pulled up in front of Cas' house. "Okay, I can deal with that. Would you like to come in? We could watch a movie or something."

"Yeah, Cas, I'd like that," Dean said gently, cutting the engine and smiling at Castiel.

"I just downloaded _Guardians of the Galaxy_ , I think you'd really like it, Dean," Castiel grinned as he lead Dean out of the car and into the house.

"Really? Isn't that that the one with the talking raccoon? The trailer made it seem kind of ridiculous," Dean said doubtfully.

"I thought so too, but I was surprised," Cas answered honestly.

Dean _did_ like the movie and he especially appreciated the soundtrack. Not that he'd ever admit to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel as though I didn't really let the angst fester for long enough. Anywho, as I alluded before... Fourth walls were made to be broken. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoy the comments and kudos I've been getting from y'all. We're drawing to a close, now, babies!!!


	8. viii - Ooh, Child (Moonage Daydream)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One week from today I shall be posting the final chapter! Ah! In the meantime, however... Bow chicka wow wow!
> 
> Song(s):  
> \- Ooh, Child by The Five Starsteps  
> \- Moonage Daydream by David Bowie

Two weeks on and things were continually improving between Cas and Dean. Dean was sweet and attentive and never even looked at anyone else, always showering Castiel in sincere compliments and saying 'I love you.'

It took Castiel a while before he said it back, but Dean didn't mind, and when he finally did, Dean lit up like the world's most beautiful Christmas tree and pulled Cas into a deep, loving kiss.

Over those two weeks, they were both reminding themselves and each other that things were gonna get easier, things were gonna get brighter, and true to their word, things did.

Castiel continued getting along with Sam, helping him with his homework, talking to him about movies and eventually, at Dean's request, convincing him to get a haircut.

Castiel rarely spent any more time with Alfie, and though he still felt a little guilty, he couldn't dwell on it too much while he was so happy with Dean.

They took their physical relationship at a similar pace to their first time around, not even Dean was in a rush this time around.

It was a Saturday night with just the two of them at the Winchester's house, and they were watching The Avengers, because apparently Castiel had a thing for Marvel and Chris Evans, but Dean found he didn't mind so much, even if he was more of a Batman kinda guy.

Castiel felt Dean unconsciously shuffle closer to him and he smiled.

"Dean, I'm ready," he said quietly and immediately wanted to retract the words that sounded dumb even to him.

"Huh?" Dean asked, and it was a reasonable response, really. Neither of them had broached the topic of sex, not when they both knew it would mean so much more this time around. Castiel stopped the movie and stood, taking Dean's hand and tugging him off the couch. Castiel lead Dean up to his own bedroom. "Oh."

"Yeah," Cas chuckled. Castiel shut the door behind them and quickly stripped, Dean three seconds behind him. Castiel barely had a second to be nervous before Dean pressed his naked body up against his, wrapping his arms around him and holding him close as they kissed.

The kissing was sloppy and desperate, they were still teenagers after all and it had been weeks since Castiel got any action, and even longer for Dean. They were grinding messily against each other in the middle of the room for what seemed like hours before Castiel had the sense to pull away and growl, "Bed."

Dean twirled them onto the mattress, landing neatly on top of Cas, between his legs, and continuing to grind down, moving his mouth to nip at Castiel's neck.

"God, Dean, I missed you so much," Cas breathed, trailing his fingers down the muscles in Dean's back.

"I know, baby, me too. But we're here now, so let's make the most of it, yeah?" Dean gave Cas a sweet peck on the lips before trailing kisses down his torso, nipping the skin and laving his tongue over the marks as he went. Castiel let out a shaky breath as Dean wrapped a warm hand around his cock and darted his tongue out to get the first taste of him.

Castiel clutched the duvet, breathing hard and positively writhing as Dean traced slow patterns with his tongue, never taking Cas into his mouth. As it turned out, Dean was just as impatient as he, and before long he decided to take as much of Cas in as he could, letting out a muffled moan as Castiel fit perfectly in his mouth.

Dean pulled off, just long enough to tell Cas, "Top drawer!" Castiel was fortunate enough that his two working brain cells recognized what Dean was talking about and reached across the bed to slide the drawer open and find the lube and condoms.

"Fuck, Dean!" Cas shouted, nearly dropping the items as Dean slowly pulled back, sucking hard. He put the box and tube down on the bed and gently pulled Dean off him, bringing him up for a kiss. "I'm not coming before you're inside of me." He growled firmly.

Dean smirked, uncapping the lube and drizzling some on his fingers, leaning in to kiss Cas as he nudged his legs further apart and brought his hand down.

Dean traced a slick circle around Cas' hole, swallowing his moan as he slipped his first finger in and started pumping.

"G-god," Cas moaned, his hips rocking back and forth, ever so slightly. Dean slipped a second finger in and twisted and scissored the pair, loosening Cas before pressing against his prostate, earning him a shout.

"Like ridin' a bike, eh, Cas?" He smirked, pumping his fingers.

"D-don't think… Riding a b-bike ever felt this go-od," Cas mumbled, reaching up to kiss Dean. Dean let Cas explore his mouth, sliding a third finger inside, making sure that Cas was ready.

"You…?" Dean whispered against his lips, slowly withdrawing his fingers.

"Yeah, fuck, c'mon Dean," Cas whispered right back. He wrapped his legs around Dean's waist, lifting his hips minutely, watching as Dean slipped on a condom and coated himself in lube.

Dean gave Cas one last questioning look that was answered with a reassuring nod, before slowly sliding in to the tight, warm heat that he really had missed.

"God, Cas, so beautiful," he murmured, leaning down to kiss Castiel's neck and up his jaw. "So perfect."

Dean paused for a moment, not to let Castiel adjust, but himself. The loving, trusting way Castiel was looking at him was overwhelming.

"You okay, Dean?" Castiel asked, like the mind reader Dean sometimes wondered he might be. Dean pressed his eyes shut tight and took a deep breath.

"Yeah, baby," he confirmed, opening his eyes and circling his hips lightly, pulling a quiet gasp from Cas. "God, I love you."

"Love you too, Dean. Now, fucking  move!" Castiel commanded, smiling softly at Dean. Dean couldn't think of anything he'd prefer to do, so he started taking long, measured thrusts into Castiel, working up a steady rhythm.

Then, Dean decided 'fuck taking things slow,' and from the noises Cas was making, he thoroughly agreed as Dean pounded into him hard and fast, nailing his prostate every time.

Castiel went to wrap his hand around himself, but Dean brushed him away, doing the honors himself. He jerked in time with his thrusts and Castiel was quickly clenching around Dean as he came hot and sticky between them, Dean right there with him.

Castiel gently rolled Dean off him with a content sigh, the latter slipping out in the process, and grabbed some tissues to clean them off, tossing the used condom away with the cotton.

"That was perfect, Dean," Castiel nestled into his chest, closing his eyes in sleepy bliss.

"God, you… You have no idea," Dean muttered, wrapping his arms tightly around Cas as though he'd never let him go. "What have you done to me?" He chuckled, running his fingers gently through Castiel's messy hair. "You're like some alien messiah or something."

"How David Bowie of you," Castiel laughed, before letting out a large yawn.

"Fine," Dean grumbled. "You're an angel. My little angel, Castiel."

"Hm, I like that. And I love you, Dean," Castiel whispered, feeling himself rapidly losing consciousness.

The last thing he heard before he succumbed to sleep was, "I love you too, baby."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback; kudos and comments make my heart sing! See you all on Monday! :)


	9. ix - Escape (The Pina Colada Song)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's Sunday night, not Monday, but I'm feeling quite sad that this is nearly over and so I decided to post this chapter early to take my mind off it? Can anyone say 'flawed logic'?
> 
> Song(s):  
> \- Escape (The Pina Colada Song) by Rupert Holmes

Dean and Castiel were both facing senior year again, but this time it was at college and in a few short months they would be completely finished with their education and continuing work in their respective fields; Dean with his mechanic apprenticeship and Castiel with his law internship.

They'd both been accepted into their hometown's college, thankfully, and as soon as they left high school Dean asked Castiel to move in with him and Sam. The pair had both been employed at one of the cafés on campus since, and were both happily living off the earnings, Dean finally no longer needing Bobby's help, especially since he turned twenty one and Ellen employed him at the bar, too.

Castiel and Dean had their fights, like any healthy couple, and always worked them out. They hung out together at college, but also developed their own circles, and spent a lot of time inter-mixing.

All in all, they were happy.

Except Dean wasn't.

Their relationship was fast approaching the five-year mark, and Dean was panicking. He'd spent half of a decade with Castiel, and it was the best time of his life, but…

But what if there was more? What if the recent dry-spell he and Cas had been going through due to finals was actually something else? What if he never got laid again?

Sam, for the last year, had been dropping some serious hints about Dean asking Cas to marry him but never in front of Cas, thankfully.

Funny thing was: Dean had actually considered it. He could easily picture the rest of his life with Cas, but he wasn't sure that picture was what he wanted.

He loved Cas, he really did, but when that chick in his engineering class, Rhonda, sent him a soft smile and tossed her pretty, long, mahogany hair over her shoulder before strutting off, her feminine hips swaying, he couldn't help watching her go. Maybe all he needed was a quick fling to tell him what he needed.

Cas would never need to know, right?

Dean decided, rather than meeting up with someone from the college, where word could spread, to check out the personals on Craigslist. Not that he had a problem meeting people, he was just really kind of counting on the anonymity.

So there he was, on Craigslist, while Cas was at work, trying to find someone to have a discreet encounter with. It was like he was already married.

He found one ad posted that was in his area, and clicked on it, giving it a look.

 _"If you like Piña Coladas_ (or beer, beer is good) _,_

 _And getting caught in the rain_ (or a light snowfall in Winter) _,_

 _If you're not into yoga_ (but are still relatively fit and flexible for any number of, ah, other activities),

_If you have half a brain,_

_If you like making love at midnight in the dunes of the cape_ (or not, sand everywhere sounds horrible, but I'm down for the other thing) _;_

_I'm the love that you've looked for,_

_Write to me and escape."_

Dean chuckled at the song from the '70s and the personalized messages, thinking that maybe he could get along with this person. He hit the reply link, and typed out his message.

 _"Yes I like piña coladas and getting caught in the rain. I'm not much into health food, I am into champagne. I've got to meet you by tomorrow noon and cut through all this red tape, at a bar called_ The Roadhouse _where we'll plan out escape."_

Dean knew meeting at The Roadhouse probably wasn't his finest idea, but at the very least Ellen kept her mouth shut if it wasn't her business. Most of the time.

+

He sat scratching the label off his beer with his thumbnail, trying to tone down the guilt building inside of him. One way or another, this would work out for the best. Either Dean would realize he was meant to spend the rest of his life with Cas, or he would realize that he and Cas were wasting their time.

That was his story, and even though he knew it was dumb, he was sticking to it.

He took another swig of his beer and looked up as he heard the door open.

He saw the blinding smile and the hair and instantly knew this was the right person.

"This is a set up, isn't it?" He gave a half smile, wondering just how much trouble he was in.

Castiel walked over to his table and took the seat across from him, dazzling grin surprisingly still in place. He snatched Dean's beer and drank the rest of it, lightly placing the empty bottle on the table.

"Yes," he confirmed, and Dean knew he was in big trouble. "But it's not what you think," he stressed.

"Well, what is it?" Dean was staring at the table, too ashamed to make eye contact.

"Of all the ads on Craigslist, you just _happened_ to choose and respond to mine, Dean," Castiel said as though it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Don't you think that proves something?"

"I don't know," Dean whispered, finally looking back at Cas, the stupid little grin still on his face, and Dean couldn't help smiling too.

"I could see you were getting antsy, Dean, and I knew you just needed a reminder…" Castiel paused. "You remember that day you held me back after class to apologize?"

Dean nodded, it was the restart of their relationship.

"We watched Guardians of the Galaxy together, and I caught you humming along to some of the songs. _Escape_ was one of them," Castiel gestured around the bar, "This is where we had our first date. The _first_ first date."

"I remember," Dean chuckled. "I was so embarrassed when Ellen smacked me."

"Dean, we've been together for five years, nearly, and we've had our problems, but neither of us have ever wandered--"

"Until now," Dean whispered, dropping his gaze. Castiel's hand shot out to cup Dean's face and tilt his head so he was looking again.

"No," Castiel said firmly, a fierce look in his eye. "You didn't."

"But--"

"But nothing, Dean," he said soothingly. "I love you, and I know you love me. We're good together, we have been since the first time I said 'yes'."

Dean nodded because he agreed. They were good together, they were just going through some stuff. College was difficult, but he knew they'd pull through, just like they always did.

"So, now it's your turn," Castiel said softly, withdrawing his hand.

"My turn to what?" Dean asked quietly.

"To say yes," Castiel said as he reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a little velvet box.

"Oh," Dean breathed. Castiel slid off his chair and knelt in front of Dean, opening the box and presenting the simple, silver band to Dean.

"Will you marry me?"

Dean searched his fuzzy brain that was currently hot-wiring, trying to remember…

"I'm not going to reject you today," he whispered Castiel's words from that day. Castiel's eyes shone as he chuckled, scooping up the ring and sliding it on to Dean's finger. Dean didn't even have a chance to admire it because he suddenly had a lap full of Cas.

"I love you, Dean," Castiel whispered against his lips.

"Love you, fiancé," Dean grinned back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I break my own fourth wall again? Was this chapter too fluffy? Was it complete shite? I hope it was okay... I don't know what I think about it, I feel as though its too obvious? Anyway...
> 
> I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who... Well, everyone. With over 1k hits, over 80 kudos, a bunch of bookmarks and over 20 comments (excluding my replies), this is all up by far the most love I've received from any of my fics. Special thanks to serial commenters: hedgehog3000 and Mollypr... you guys and your kind words have made my day several times, ya cuties, so thanks for that ^_^
> 
> This is the technically the last official chapter, as the next only has about 600 words and its very much an epilogue. Although, this was kind of an epilogue too, huh?


	10. x - Ain't No Mountain High Enough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song(s):  
> \- Ain't No Mountain High Enough by Marvin Gaye

This was it. Today was the day. The day that Dean Winchester made the ultimate commitment. And true to Dean Winchester tradition, he was freaking the fuck out. His black tux coat was slung haphazardly over the lone chair in the choir dressing room of the church, his crisp white shirt sleeves were rolled untidily at his elbows and he couldn't stop running his fingers through his gelled hair.

Sam had wandered off to check on Castiel and probably flash his big puppy dog eyes at some of the cute girls that had been invited, and Dean was all alone and panicking. He looked longingly at the door that lead out into the secluded courtyard.

He couldn't do that to Cas. He couldn't run away. He glanced around the room, but the door kept drawing his attention. He groaned in frustration and headed towards it, grabbing the guitar he'd spotted on the way out.

He couldn't run away with the church's guitar; he'd have to bring it back, so he really was just going outside to get some fresh air.

He sat on the stone bench underneath the willow tree in the courtyard and blinked at the sun that was shining lazily through the trees. They couldn't have asked for a more perfect day to get married, better people to be attending the ceremony and he certainly couldn't have asked for a better husband.

Dean sighed and started lightly strumming the guitar, when he heard footsteps.

"All this time and I never knew you played guitar," Castiel mused, sitting on the bench beside Dean. "Figured I'd find you out here."

"Isn't it bad luck to see the bride before the wedding?" Dean asked, ashamed that he'd even been tempted to leave Cas on their big day. Castiel looked amazing in his tux, it fitted perfectly over every inch of his skin, and he looked so damn happy. Dean could easily get on board with that.

"Fortunately for us, we're both grooms," Castiel replied drily, nudging Dean's shoulder with his own. "We don't have to go through with this if you're not ready."

And right then, Dean wanted to cry. Castiel sounded so sincere and honest, like he himself would walk inside and send everyone home with just so much as a nod from Dean. But Dean didn't want any of that. He wanted Cas. "I'm nervous as hell, but I'm ready," he whispered, his fingers resting against the guitar strings.

"Play me something?" Castiel asked quietly, his smile crooked and his eyes crinkled, just like always. Dean thought for a minute, before deciding on an appropriate song.

_"Ain't no mountain high, ain't no valley low, ain't no river wide enough, baby,"_   he sang quietly and slowly as he plucked the strings. _"If you need me call me, no matter where you are, no matter how far, don't worry, baby._

_"Just call my name, I'll be there in a hurry, you don't have to worry, 'cause baby there ain't no mountain high enough, ain't no valley low enough, ain't no river wide enough, to keep me from getting to you, baby."_ He looked up at Cas who was smiling proudly, love and warmth radiating from him.

They sat staring at each other for who knows how long, but were pulled from their trance by a pointed cough.

"Hey, um, ceremony starts in five, but we can't really do it without either of you," Sam said gently, grinning at the pair.

"See you in there?" Castiel asked, giving Dean a soft kiss on the cheek.

"Promise," Dean grinned back, and suddenly, he didn't feel nervous at all. He was going to spend forever with the love of his life and, after all, they were pretty freakin' [Awesome Mix.](http://open.spotify.com/user/hollywdrecrds/playlist/1xY6msLHX1W34EzB0UkkbU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off... Yes, I'm very aware of how much you probably all hate me for that last sentence, but when I wrote it, I laughed for five minutes straight.
> 
> I'm at a bit of a loss in regards to what I should say. I know that this work wasn't all that long, it was a little ridiculous and it didn't have a great deal of plot, but I poured my heart and soul into it. After a whole month of the idea being on my mind, listening to the album on repeat for days on end, I finally sat down and figured out the songs as best as I could and put the stories told during them into some sort of order. Then, I applied it to a teenage au and this is what came of it. I can't really express how much I appreciate the support you guys have given me during the last month of posting, this work was really important to me and you've made it all the more special.
> 
> On to a less chick-flicky note (because canon!Dean Winchester would slam the laptop shut if his eyes even raked over the paragraph above); I was wondering if anyone who likes my style of writing might entertain the idea of collaborating? It's only something that's recently occurred to me, but I can't get the idea out of my mind and since I no longer use tumblr, this is the only place I can find someone. Anyway, my email is mollie_hannah@hotmail.com if anyone is interested.
> 
> You can also use that email address to send prompts of various descriptions, because now that this is over and done with I need something to numb the pain and I'm more than willing to fill the void with more writing. Please. Pretty, pretty.
> 
> Signing off on ILTSTA8M for the last time, thank you all very much, I hope to see you all in my future fics (and even some of my older ones, if you like it that much)... Yours sincerely, captain_americano :) <3


End file.
